the_superhero_multiverse_imvufandomcom-20200214-history
Batman (Earth 710)
Present Day campaign. After his parents were murdered by an unknown assailant before his eyes, Bruce Wayne sought to rid Gotham City, Michigan from criminals like the one that killed his parents. Years of amateur boxing as well as a myriad of psychologists later, Bruce fled from Wayne Manor one day, returning with the abilities, skills and mindset that he would need to become the Batman. Abilities Class: Human Origin: DC comics Classification: Human Age: Late 20's Powers and Abilities: Strength, speed, stealth, expert traditional martial artist. Weaknesses: Does not kill enemies no matter how dangerous or how high their recidivism rate, has an 'only child' mentality that makes it difficult for others to work with him. Limited ground fighting knowledge, has shown a vulnerability to wrestling and clinch grappling. Strength: Athletic Human Level Stamina: Athlete Level Destructive Capacity: Wall/Tree Level (with Gadgets) Range: Melee. 60 feet with Gadgets Speed: Human speed despite wearing armor and peak human reaction speeds Durability: Athletic Human level durability, further increased by his ability to roll with attacks (bullets notwithstanding). Suit is able to take small arms fire for extremely limited amounts of time, making him seem invincible while gliding towards adversaries. Standard Equipment: Ten Batarangs (all remote-control enabled), Kryptonite ring (inside belt), grapnel gun, three smoke pellets, one flash-bang, an explosives gel gun, comlink (cowl), X-ray lens (cowl), GPS, a vehicle summoner and an emergency beacon (right gauntlet), a shot of epinephrine and re-breather (left gauntlet), cryptographic sequencer, cape and zip ties. Intelligence: Adept detective skills, proficient interrogator, expert infiltrator, skilled terrorist. Relevant Comic Books and Lore The key notes of history for this Batman are as follows. *Batman: Year One *Batman: The Ultimate Evil *Batman: The Killing Joke *Batman: A Death in the Family *Batman: Impostors *Superman/Batman #1-13 *Batman: Arkham Asylum Batman is a known figure throughout North America. Feared by criminals, his threat of presence often causes criminals to stock up on 7.62 munitions, oftentimes making their operations easier for police to track and handle on their own. Gotham City's police force are far more inept than they are corrupt. Villains relying on intelligence are always a step ahead of the police. Bat Family The members of Batman's family for this universe are as follows: Dick Grayson: Nightwing. Though his jurisdiction is in Blüdhaven, he is not uncommonly found in Gotham. '' Tim Drake'': The current Robin. He is in his late teens and still attending high school. Barbara Gordon: Oracle, still disabled. Usually assisting the Birds of Prey elsewhere. Has a thing for women. Cassandra Cain: Part-time leader to the League of Assassins, but also intimated to be doing vigilante work. Stephanie Brown: The Spoiler. She and Tim have met a number of times in-costume, but are not intimate. It has been hinted at that Batman had a female Robin (possibly Carrie Kelley) before, but it remains unclear as to who he is referring to. Backstory Watching his parents getting murdered before him did things to the eight year old Bruce's mind, as it unleashed a primal rage deep within him. Growing up to a life of privilege, he was entirely unprepared to deal with this level of trauma as he was haunted by recurring nightmares and episodic depression. That soon turned into anger and Bruce began picking fights in school with bigger children to prove he belonged. The school psychologist as well as his caretakers sought professional help, trying to cure the boy of his PTSD. The more time Bruce spent in therapy, the more he realized his goal - he was going to avenge his parents. Playing along with the wellness routine while flushing his anti-depressants by the age of 10, he convinced his counselors to get him into boxing, to which they reluctantly agreed. Bruce trained at the Gotham City Boxing Club competing in several Golden Glove tournaments, getting better every year though never quite winning the tournaments. At the same time, Bruce began saving his allowance money, thinking a few steps ahead. By the age of 16, Bruce fled from Wayne Manor one night, hitchhiking his way to the nearby city of Blüdhaven, Michigan. Life was rougher than Bruce had initially expected, seeing girls younger than himself turning tricks for money as he ate from soup kitchens, absorbing in the life of desperation. Bruce had learned a lot from the six days it took before the police found him, bringing him back to Wayne Manor. His latest butler Alfred Pennyworth tried to reason with the boy, but in turn was convinced to let Bruce back into the wilderness, using psychology tactics that he had learned from being a patient so long. Returning to Blüdhaven to the same soup kitchen, Bruce had to fight every so often as people learned who he was, defly defeating them with his use of head movement and combination punching. He began learning how to fight dirty after a few near losses to a rock and getting sand thrown in his face, but this only helped him learn how to deal with knives shortly thereafter. A Year in Blüdhaven Now 17½, having spent a little over a year on the streets of Blüdhaven, Bruce was nearly untouchable in hand-to-hand combat, having dealt with several pimps that had bested him before, freeing the young girls they had been abusing in the process. One of these girls are later revealed to be Selina Kyle. In one such thrashing, Bruce takes up with a 26 year old prostitute named Alecia who was one of the few women in her profession that could understand his college-level of speech and she begins trying to foster some good out of the boy while telling him about her life. Despite being together for three weeks, they never had sex as Bruce strutted around with her as arm candy, nearly lost within the mindset of a criminal himself. As they were walking through an alley alone, Alecia continued giving Bruce some life advice, saying something ironic before being killed by a shuriken to her throat, an almost bloodless death as she fell over, a ninja giving him no time to mourn. Fighting dirty, Bruce was able to off-balance the much better martial artist through unpredictability, eventually stunning him and disarming him of his sword. Throughout the fight, Bruce showed a vulnerability to being kicked, and is countered badly when he tries to throw one. Finally catching the man with a diversionary trash can lid followed by an overhand rock swing, Bruce began pounding the man's head with it before Ra's al-Ghul steps from the shadows with three more guards, offering to train the target he initially sought to destroy. League of Shadows Now twenty-two years old, Bruce Wayne is a proficient martial artist under the tutelage of Ra's al-Ghul. Pleased with Bruce's indomitable will and ability to beat Talia at Judo, Ra's challenges Bruce in a duel to the death to be the next successor of the League of Shadows. Lacking his earlier savagery while on the streets of Blüdhaven, Batman's more varied arsenal of technical attacks with the katana and kicks seem to pale compared to his original boxing ability. However, Bruce is collected and doesn't lose his cool, fighting defensively as Ra's draws the fight out with overconfidence and conversation. Soon, Bruce sees conversational opportunities to capitalize on, eventually mentioning he should be able to succeed him without the battle as he couldn't train his own daughter how to fight. Ra's was patient with the young man up until that line in which they clashed swords, Ra's becoming more angry and predictable. Soon finding an opening, Bruce slashed his leg superficially and leveled his blade at the knelt man's jugular from behind as a checkmate, to which Ra's chuckled heartily, telling him to finish it. Bruce remembers that his parents were similarly helpless. Refusing to the ire of his master, Bruce uses smoke and diversions to escape, returning to Gotham soon after. Return to Gotham Returning to Wayne Manor, Bruce spent little time exploring different methods in avenging his parents. Wearing a bulletproof vest and looking much like a terrorist himself, Batman began facing small-time crooks. Noting the success of Metropolis' Superman and reading that he had became a beacon of hope, Batman decided that his skills were best used to scare and intimidate. Rehiring Alfred after the Wayne Manor funds had almost completely expired, he informs Bruce of the caverns underneath the Manor. Having been scared to the ground by an emerging swarm of bats in the exact same way he wanted criminals to be, he became the Batman and the events of Batman: Year One take place. Agamemno Contingency Through extensive research, Batman has learned the effective weakness of even impervious beings through data collection and research, creating the 'Agamemno Contingency', a back-up plan to incapacitate or even kill every member of the Justice League. Going a step further, Batman furthered his research on the nanites used to combat Wonder Woman, creating a fast-acting neuro-toxin that effects all living things once inhaled. Knowing that the undead would be a problem, he has back up contingencies for those as well. Recommended Readings The New Adventures of the Man of Steel #1-14: After Superman's non-lethal defeat of General Zod, there comes a time of peace where he meets the love of his life - the latest Batgirl, the two being swept up into an all-encompassing romance that threatens everyone in its wake. Batman was true to form and acts as the voice of reason, denouncing Clark to the Justice League, as well as expelling the Batgirl from Wayne Manor due to her emotional conflicts compromising her ability to keep herself and others safe. (Alternate Universe) Ace: Mark of the Bat: Bruce Wayne tries to keep his latest protegee (a lovely Victoria's Secret star) safe during her trials as the latest Batwoman, as she faces many of his deadliest rogues. Bruce exhibits his difficulty in relating emotionally to another person due to his Catholic upbringings, and faces it every so often while balancing it with the hardline persona that other people have known and expected him to be. ('What If' Story) Category:List of Batmen Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Street Level Characters